Jesse Lewis Cox
Jesse Cox is the owner and creator of the Youtube (and other websites) account "OMFGcata" and former account "JesseC0x", Minecraft account "TheJesseC0x" Terraria account "Mojo", Steam account "EpicManeuver", and is also the main topic on this wiki. Relationships Jesse has met and played with many people in many multi-player games, these are few (and more well-known) of them. The Yogscast The Yogscast (creators and co-owners of YouTube account BlueXephos and yogscast2) is a popular internet sensation (mostly due to YouTube) that has starred in an early episode of Minecraft as both entertainment for the audience and mentors of Jesse, teaching him about Iron and other underground minerals (i.e. Obsidian, Gold, etc.). The video ended when Lewis Brindley/Xephos tried to use a lava hole as a spider trap but failed and was killed, Jesse was killed by taunting the spiders without noticing the one climbing out of the lava hole. Apparently, he was able to kill it BUT, was then killed by another spider while Simon Lane/Honeydew came too late. They were suppose to make a second part, but didn't (even though the ending said "To Be Continued") for an unknown reason. John "TotalBiscuit" Bain John Bain (TotalHalibut) is an British man who is also known as "TotalBiscuit" does a Terraria series with Jesse, and has made more than 20 episodes currently (22 specifically), TB thinks of Jesse only as a nuisance (i.e. where Jesse was actually helpful, TB only said "Well, a stopped clock is right twice per day, I suppose.", much to Jesse's distaste), while Jesse thinks of him as partner and prank target (attempted to kill him multiple times with different explosives, successfully killing him the second time with a regular bomb, and usually killing himself when using dynamite), their hatred towards each other goes so far as to live in separate houses (TB lives in an apartment-like building which has their Guide, a Merchant, and a Demolitionist, while Jesse lives in a castle which he named "Castle Von Jessenstein" with a Nurse to which he is very amorous towards.). They both have different equipment: TB (TotalHalibut) has: *A top hat (which he literally died for, twice specifically) *A golden helmet (hidden under his tophat) *Iron leggings *Iron chestplate *A grappling hook *A golden broadsword *And an iron bow with flaming arrows Jesse (Mojo) has: *A silver helmet *Silver leggings *A silver broadsword *Silver chestplate *A Shiny Red Balloon *A Cloud in a Bottle *And a variety of explosives After an incident with their old world (a loss of updates) they're currently living in a new world as of part 11. Jesse has also mentioned TB in an episode of The Witcher 2. Co-Dependent Girls This is a list of three specific girls whom Jesse calls the "Co-Dependent Girls". Aevynne Aevynne is the very first Co-Dependent girl out of the three and creator of the Youtube account "AevynneLulzTiem". Her debut series was Portal 2 on Jesse's channel. On her account she plays or played the following games: *Minecraft *World of Warcraft *Portal 1 (finished) *Portal 2 *Terraria (cancelled) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (both by herself and with Chiib, both finished) This is a list of games she has appeared in on Jesse's channel: *Portal 2 (debut, finished) *Left 4 Dead 2 (finished) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (bystander) Chiib Chiib is the second Co-Dependent girl and creator of the Youtube account "iamchiib". Her debut series was Left 4 Dead 2 on Jesse's channel along alongside her sister Trish "the dish" (who is the less well-known on OMFGcata). On her account, she plays the following: *Terraria (every Thursday) *Minecraft (every Monday) *World of Warcraft (every Wednesday) List of appearances on Jesse's channel: *Left 4 Dead 2 (her and Trish's debut, finished) *Fear 3 (or F3ar, only with Jesse, finished) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (bystander on both Jesse's and Aevynne's gameplay) Trish Trish "the dish" is the third and least known Co-Dependent girl and creator of Youtube account "WowAcai". Her debut series on Jesse's channel was Left 4 Dead 2 alongside her sister Chiib (who is more well-known on OMFGcata). on her account, she plays the following: *World of Warcraft *Minecraft *Magicka *Left 4 Dead 2 List of appearances on Jesse's account: *Left 4 Dead (debut along with Chiib, finished) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (bystander)